A Library of Secrets
by Killed Stars
Summary: And so the rain fell, forcing Lucy to make it to the nearest dry place. Being locked inside after, and getting a free drink, she has to face something that turns out problematic. (Ok, so you might be wondering about ships. Well, it's not exactly about ships, it's Lucy and George's story, however they aren't a couple. The story is about the plot, not the romance)
1. Chapter 1 Soaked buns are no fun

Ok, so I finished the 3rd book by reading for 6 hours straight, and I must say. The book, instead of fueling my Locklyle ship, it fueled my... Gucy? Carbbins? I dunno, Lucy x George! Honestly, throughout the whole thing he's the one who pays more attention to her than Holly. Plus, he comforts her.

Oh yeah, by the way, lots of spoils to Book 3, so you've been warned. Twice now.

Ps, I know a lot of people are like "But Lucy loves Lockwood! They could never be together!" Just take off the shipper glasses and look. It's stated that Lockwood thinks she's like his sister. Complimenting and gift giving is normal. I see it both ways though. I really don't care who or if she ends up with. I was explaining how the Gucy ship might work. Ok, someone please come up with a better shipname!

Now Enjoy!

\- Chap 1: Soaked Buns are no fun -

It had been five months. Five months since I had left Lockwood and Co. It was taking its toll on me too. I was used to no sleep, but now I got less. My mind always drifted back to him. The Fetch Illusion. The hallow boy. I knew he was a fake Lockwood, but what he had told me. About the future, his death, that I had caused it. It hurt, it scared me, and I could hardly eat or sleep for weeks after. Needless to say, my hips did get a bit more thinned.

After I had told them I was leaving, promptly ruining George's cake, they all begged and pleaded for me to stay. But I knew my Listening was getting out of hand. Sure, minor things like talking with a type three was normal, but 2s was unheard of. I knew I was walking a path of too high a toll. They prolonged my departure as much as they could. Hiding things, not letting me in my own room. Heck, even Holly joined them by trying to strike up a conversation every chance.

It was lonely now. No laughter, no boys or Holly, no smell of food made by George, and no rapier room. In the apartment I was renting, I had a simple plastic practice dummy to practice on. I did, however, have one piece of home. Two, actually. The necklace Lockwood gave me (he insisted I kept it) and a certain someone. Or should I said, a certain Visitor. So I may have swiped it from George, what of it? I was the only one who could talk to him.

I usually walked around with him in my bag, unless I was at work. Which the most thrilling, most action packed job in the world. A baker girl. The skull suggested it to me, I saw an opening in the ads, and bam. Cashier job. I also had a 2nd job teaching younger agents rapier movements. Private lessons really. Well, it paid the rent. Plus, I got free bread.

It was a cold day today, walking home from the pet store. Spooky, a Border Collie pup I had recently adopted from a group giving away puppies they saved from puppy mills, was in desperate need to toys. That puppy was a boat full of trouble. As I continued my merry way home, a drizzle began. "My oh my Lucy, looks like it's going to thunder. Say, I know, let's go play golf!" A familiar voice cheered in my ears.

Remember when I said I carried the skull around a lot? Days like this is when I start to regret taking him. I glanced down at the bread, then the sky. It was going to thunder, and this free bread was valuable. I mostly use the free bread over buying some with money. Glancing around, I noticed the Library. Without a second thought, I rushed in as the rain began to pound.

I slipped it, the shut behind me swiftly. I could very well hear the cracking of the thunder overhead. Poor Spooks, hopefully he was ok. Thinking of Spooky, I decided to peruse the pet section. I quickly came across Border Collie books, examining each one. Above head, there was a loud noise. "Ladies and Gents, I am sad to say that the rain and wind is very serious, so we are locking the doors so no water can get it. We'll unlock when it's ok to leave, which they say will take at least five hours. Enjoy your day, and complimentary tea and coffee is at the Cafe," with that the announcement was off. Poor, Poor Spooks.

I grabbed a few of the books I had and made my way to the cafe. Picking out a nice spot by a fire place, I set the books down and got some tea. It wasn't half bad either. As I went back to settle down, my eyes grew huge.

There he was. One of the two people I dreaded seeing the most. His mischievous blond hair, his untuck shirt, his glasses, and books in his arms. George. Of all of them, it had to be George. Quickly, I raised a book to my face as he glanced over and began to fake read. I guessed, however, that didn't help. George came walking up, stopping across the table from me. "Mind if I sit here, Miss?" He asked.

Glancing around, all the others seats had been taken. Sighing, I shook my head. I really couldn't let him sit on the floor to do case work. I still had a soft spot for the team left in me. Thanking me, he took a seat across from me and began to dig into his work. Lowering the book the slightest, I could somewhat make out the work. According to what I got a glimpse at, the team was going against a Wraith at some park. Actually, it was the dog park, the same one I take Spooky to. "Oh Lucy, still wrapped up in that silly agent buisness? I'm ashamed Lucy, I thought you were doing so well," the skull laughed.

I gave a jar a quick elbow, a gesture to shut up. George perked up a bit, probably from its talking. "Oh, you can't talk?! Oh, well, this makes it such better! Go on, let's club him! Paper cut him! Staple his forehead! Book tape all the hair on him and then rip it all off at once! Slowly," I jabbed him again.

At the worse timing, my stomach growled. I hadn't gotten breakfast because Spooky ate it all on accident. Now here I was in a bad spot. If I went to get my bread, George would definitely see me. But if I kept growling, his kindness might show and offer me food. So, with care, I stood up. The book was still covering my face as I stalked away towards the back, leaving my tea. I finally made it to the back to the Library, lowering the book down. Sighing, I ran a hand through my hair. Pulling out my bread, I pulled out a loaf. My hands squeezed the bread, only to find it soggy

Great, not only did I have no food, I had to avoid George for at least 5 hours, and fret over a puppy.

"Lucy?"

And I didn't even make it twenty minutes in...

Sighing, for what seemed like the hundredth time, I glanced up. A grin broke out as relief swelled. It was just the Landlord. He had his graying hair in his usual ponytail, his golden glasses tucked neatly against his face. "Ah, Mr. Blint, you scared me for a second. I thought you were someone else," the older man grinned back.

"Lucy, I've told you many atimes call me Luke. I just thought you may want to know that Milan heard about the storm and is keeping 'Lil Spook safe. Somehow, he broke out and went to her apartment room. So, you thought I was that handsome gent you were with? The blonde?" Luke asked.

"George? No, he was an old friend. I... I split from an agency and he worked there. We were close, but," I shifted my gaze down, "it's better his way. Not for me, but for them. It's complicated, Luke," I grinned up at him.

"By the way you took off, and that look in his eye, hun, I don't think-" Luke was promptly cut off by a throat clearing.

He turned around, revealing a George leaning on to a shelf. "If you don't mind, Mr. Stone, I would love to talk with my old team mate. Catch up maybe," He gave a smile at me.

Luke nodded, hurrying out before giving me one last reassuring glance to know I was good with it. I nodded, sending him off to do his buisness. "'Old friend'? It's been five months, Lucy, not five decades," George said as he said on the floor besides me, back against the wall as he pulled his leg to his chest. "We've been worried, you know. Lockwood especially. Somehow he thinks his was all his fault. He gets really gloomy when he walks into the rapier room or by your old room," George whispered.

"Oh my Luce! What an adorable moment! You should go, running in the rain, to the house. Whip open the door, shove Holly off his lap, sit in his lap, then proclaim your love to Lockwood. Then while Holly sobs, you two could passionately m-" The annoying voice in my said. "Hell no! I-I'm not that type of girl!" I yelled at the Skull.

I could see George stare at me. "You took him?! I thought that Holly threw him out finally! Or gave him to DEPRAC! Lucy!" George yelled at me.

Waving him off, and trying to drown out the blush in my face, I looked back at my book. I was training Spooky to be an attack dog. No, not the ones that rip people's faces off. Just trained enough incase the Winkermans decide to pay me a visit. "Although.. I would be lying if I said I didn't miss you. The house is too empty now. Even though Holly moved in, it just isn't the same," George shook his head.

That perked me up. "Holly moved in?" I asked.

"Yeah, Lockwood offered it to her. Once he finally realized that you weren't coming back. Needless to say, she took his offer about a week after. Finally settled in a few days ago. We got a new agent, too. Riker. He's one cool cucumber, alright. Arrives everyday at about 9. Hired him about two weeks ago," George went on with his rambling.

"George," I asked, "why are you telling me this?"

His gazed lowered as he pulled himself into a tighter bundle. "False hope, maybe. I don't know what happened on the Chelsea case, or why it spooked you so bad, but I respect your choice," George looked up, giving me a sad grin.

Now that I looked at him, he was slimmer. I guess he dropped a few pounds. "You know I just can't. Maybe one day I'll say, but until then, no... Did you lose weight George? You look a bit thinner," I tilted my head at him.

"Yeah... decided to get more fit for jobs. Biked here, so I probably smell. Besides, it's easier now. You did ruin cake for me, y'know Lucy?" He chuckled a bit.

Oh yeah, the cake. We never did eat that cake, did we? "So, is that why your at the library all the way across town?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

We sat in silence for a bit. "Do you mind if I stay at your place Lucy for tonight? By the time they let us leave, it'll be dusk. It'd be dumb to bike at night in the wet. Plus, I'd rather not sleep in a Library. We don't have any cases tonight for once, so I don't want to hog a night cab for no use," He asked me politely.

I nodded to him. He could just sleep on my couch, it was only for one night. Besides, even if I never saw him again, I wouldn't want the last time to be at his funeral. "Lucy, inviting boys over at night?! As your father figure Lucy, I demand you revoke that! You young lady are too young for men over at your own apartment!" The skull ranted in my skull. I could feel my face burning up a bit. Stupid skull and that dirty is mind of his!

I could see George staring at the bag, then at my red face. "So, you got a dog?" George asked, pointing at my book. Trying to change the subject, I guess.

"Yeah, three and a half month old Border Collie pup. Name is Spooky, aka Spooks or 'Lil Spook. I guess I named him that because he looked a lot like a Visitor to me, all black and white," I told him, setting the book aside and showing him the toys I had just bought for Spooky.

"Sounds cute, I'm sure he'll be. It's a puppy after all."

"Oh he is, alright. Oh, and a warning: Spooky bites new people."

XxxxxxxxX

Yeah! Don't ask why I gave Lucy a dog, I just did. Spooky will become a good plot line device (hehehe). Sorry if characters are a bit OOC.

Anyone else picture the skulls voice like John de Lance's? (Discord from MLP, Q from Star Trek)


	2. Chapter 2 Thundering Hearts

Chapter 2- Thundering Hearts

I let out a sigh as I stared through a rain painted window. The sky above was gray, a flash of light appearing every so often as the storm began to die. Shifting against the windowsill, my mind began to drift.

What if me leaving caused Lockwood's death? Sure, I had theorized it, but never really thought about it. Somehow, the gloomy days always bring forth the self-doubt and hard questions. What if it was because I wasn't there to catch him, or to stop the visitor from getting to him? I tightened my grip on my leggings as my mind began to drift ever deeper into the archives of what-ifs. So much so I never even realize the rain was now just a drizzle. "Lucy," a voice whispered as it came close, "The rain stopped hun, Spooky is waiting."

Blinking out of space, I looked up at my right to meet eyes with Luke. He was carrying a couple of books, grinning down at me. "Better hurry, the blonde fellow is about to be done."

With that, I sat myself up and dusted off. A gave a smile of gratitude back to Luke. "Thank you Luke, for everything," I said to him sweetly.

"Your welcome Lucy. Say, what's with you and the blonde fellow? Family, friends, ex-boyfriend ?" Luke asked with a questioning tone.

Shaking my head, I looked back up at Luke, "No. George was a friend, along with a person I used to fancy. Might still. Everything just.. went down hill when a new hot not-really-but-kind-of-Agent came to work for us. Well, we had case.. it had a Poltergiest, we argued and..." trailing off, I began to look at my feet.

Luke tensed up be side me, "Did she-"

"Die? No. But I nearly did get people killed due to my temper. Infact, that'd probably be the moment I say I realized that I just... could not be an agent anymore. You deal with these cases all the time, Luke, I really don't how you never get borded," a crossed my legs, my head still down

It was true. Luke ran an apartment building for young people who don't have homes and were previously with an agency. He was funded by raising money in stores, and because we did still have to pay (a very cheap I may mind you) rent. Luke looked at me sadly, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Because each is unique Lucy. So, tell me more about this guy you fancied," Luke said in a rather cheery voice.

"Lockwood was... Lockwood. He was dashing, cunning, mysterious, bold, intelligent, and a gentleman. He wasn't supper bossy, more of a take action rather than a researcher, and he had a great sense of humor," I grinned at Luke.

"So, a basic romance book banality love interest?"

I squinted my eyes up at Luke in disbelief. "What?" I growled

"Lucy, it's hard to deny I'm wrong. The things you described to me, they seem like that to me. I'm sure this Lockwood is a nice fellow though. I trust he isn't a sparkly vampire, or has some sort of 'I'm dead in one year so love me while you can' illness, " Luke grinned at me.

I let out a small chuckle, finally uncrossing my legs. "You know Lucy, almost no romantic stories turn out that way. My wife, she isn't the prettiest, you've seen her (Mrs. Blint wasn't at all). In fact, when I first meet her, I was the captain of the football team, the jockiest. You know what she was? A cheerleader. Not some nerd who spent all her days in the library. Or some new girl who just dropped her books and fell for me when I helped her. No, a cheerleader. Back in my day, Franke was the bomb. Everyone wanted either her, or her older sister, Renee. Renee was really a wet napkin, still is actually, so I decided to get together with Franke. I know now that it was a typical Jock thing to do, date one of the hottest girls on the cheerleader squad, but hey. 40 years and 2 kids can't lie that it was the best jerk move of my life, can it?" Luke patted my shoulder, a smile creeping on his face.

A give him a smile back as he began to walk away. Standing up finally, I gathered up the books which I had taken out. Going back to the pet section, I put all the books I had taken back. I hadn't got the chance to start most of them anyway. I let out a sigh, leaning against the bookshelf behind me. A basic romance book banality love interest? Pft, Luke was a crazy old man. A crazy, wise, generous old man.

With a huff, I propelled myself forward off the shelf. Finally deciding to go find George, I made my way to the cafe. He was half asleep at a table, hunched over a mound of old news articles and magazines. He was organizing his notes and research as I approached. We had chatted for maybe thirty minutes before he excused himself to go back to case research. The rest of the time I was just in a fantasy land. "Y'know, you're gonna kill yourself one of these days with all this research George," I jabbed at him.

Looking up, he let out an annoyed sigh. "Maybe if your ex-boyfriend would help me instead of chatting or practicing with his rapier, I wouldn't have such a premature death!"

"L-Lockwood was never my boyfriend!"

"Keep telling yourself that, Lucy." George snorted .

With a very pissed off look, I grinned wolfishly. "Oh really? Y'know, George, the Library does look very cozy-" I was cut of my a hand to my mouth.

"I'm sorry, your majesty. Now, give me a few more minutes to pack and put stuff away," George took his hand off my mouth, leaving me with a smug look on my face.

It took George about twenty minutes to finally get all of his stuff done. On our way out, the librarian waved good bye. After George checked to make sure his bike was secure, we headed to my house. We arrived about twenty minutes later, just as the sun had set.

I swung open the building doors, George right behind. I dragged us to the fifth floor to a mint green door. I knocked on the door and waited. A few minutes later, the door swung open. A gorgeous young lady, about a year older than me, stood in the door. Her silky blonde hair neatly braided to one side and bright blue eyes looked directly at me. With a pure white smile she looked behind. "Come here, boy!" Milan called behind her.

While she was turned, I gave George a smug glance. He looked like he was just about to turn to jello, his face was bright red, and he looked just about ready to drop his stuff. She turned back around and stepped to the side. A black and white blur ran up to me and put its paw onto my knee. It was a young border collie puppy, who had a black and white pelt. Around his face he had a mask of white, almost forming what looked like a skull on his face. "Hi Spooks!" I said in a playful voice as I messed with his ears.

I grinned back up at Milan, "Thanks for watching him, I know he hates thunder."

"No biggy," Milan said with a returning smile.

I scooped up Spooky, and with a second thanks and goodbye, made my way down the towards my apartment.

OooooooooO

(No POV)

George began to watch Lucy head down the corridor. She was being tailed by Spooky, who basically hovered inches away. Just as George was about to take off after her, a large force shoved him against the wall. Blinking in confusion, he looked at a face in front of him. It was a man, same age as Milan, who had shoved him against the wall out of no where. Trying to shove him away, the man just pinned him harder against the wall. "Mikey!" Milan shouted.

The brunette had his hair swept against one side of his face in an emo-ish fashion, almost covering his face. Blue eyes squinted as he glared death at George. "I dunno who you are, or why you're with Lucy, but if you're that Lockwoo-"

"I'm not Lockwood, Fiddo. I'm George"

The grip loosed up a bit, but it was still strong. "The thing is, you work for his agency. Folks around her don't take well to Agents. I personally don't mind, but your agency I make an exception for. And if you hurt Lucy in any way, Blonde, I will personally make sure your dammed agency is run to the ground, burned, and never receives a phone call again~" Mikey practically purred to George before stalking back into the apartment.

Finally getting off the wall, he rubbed his neck and looked up at Milan. She came closer to him and looked at him a bit. "You alright?" She asked.

"Fine. You're, I'm guessing brother, really hates Lockwood and Co huh?" George said, trying to make himself cool as possible in front of Milan.

She shook her head, closing her eyes and sighing. "No, he just really cares for Lucy. They were both feeling hurt, so they helped each other out with their agency and personal issues. I'm starting to think Lucy is more like a second sibiling, even if we've only known her for five months. Speaking of which, you should go to her before she comes looking. She's number 163, go on!"

Nodding, George made his way down the corridor. Stopping at 163, he took a breath to clear himself of what Mikey had said. George opened the door, stepped in, and shut it.

If one thing was for sure, it was going to be a long night.

OoooooO

Oh my god I am so sorry! I know I said I'd post more often but stuffies happened and a play at school and I'm the lead role and UGH. LIFE IS TO CONFUZZING!

Anyway, that you to those who reviewed! Even the ones who said that Locklyle is life. I still do ship that ship by the way. After I finish this one, I'll write an alternative version with Locky. But until then, you're stuck with George! Also, Mikey should be the last OC I'll introduce as a side character. I'm trying to get about 2k words per chapter, so that's why they may take 1-2 weeks for a new one to come out, but it shouldn't take more than 3 weeks, and if it does, spam me on PM!

It's back baby! *drags out old dusty happiness box* *cleans it up* *hops in!*

Yeah~


	3. Chapter 3 Apartment Horrors

Ok... I'm not making promises anymore. Updates come when they come! Not going to make excuses, school is a turd. I'm Anime trash. Now I kinda wanna write a George x Locky story (I won't though, or at least won't publish it :3)

OoooooO

(George POV, yes I'm jumping pov's, deal with it *puts sunglasses on*)

I pushed the mint green door open. Inside I could make out a small green two person couch, a small kitchen, and a room in back. Out in the living room lay a practice dummy on its side, a tie wrapped around its neck. Lucy sat herself down on to the green couch, an armed draped over the arm rest. Spooky instant jumped on to her lap, lying in a tiny circle. I shut the door silently as I could.

I sat my bag beside the door as I made my way to the couch. I sat down beside Lucy, using the arm rest to prop my head up under my chin. We sat there in awkward silence for a bit. Spooky, finally taking notice of me, stood up in Lucy's lap. Slowly he nudged his way closer to me until taking a sniff of me. My eyes never left the puppy, knowing he bit. Instead, however, the dog curled himself on to my lap. After a few seconds I began to stroke his back. I stopped when I felt two eyes on me. I turned my head to Lucy. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just weird seeing him not sit on me. He doesn't even do that with Mike," Lucy said, tilting her head slightly.

I let out a sigh, continuing to run my hand down the puppy. "Mike, huh? Replacing us so soon, Lucy?" I gave a sad glance to Lucy.

She let out a hum in thought. "I suppose I have, huh, ," Lucy stared at Spooky.

As much as I wish it did, that hurt. It stabbed. So I put on my usual grin. "Well, we have Riker now. I guess we're even," I said, slightly monotonous.

Lucy shifted beside me. I guess she wasn't wrong either. Almost 4 months with no contact, Mike and Milan, Spooky. New job, new home. I would just have to make the most of this night. Maybe I could still salvage our friendship? I mean, not that I really cared. Only slightly. Lockwood would have killed me had I let this chance slip. "I was kidding, you know... I could never replace you, Lucy," I said under my breath.

Lucy gave me that idiotic what-the-bloody-hell-George side glance I had kind of missed. "'I'?" Lucy asked.

I blushed a bit. Had I said I? Damn, I did. I shrugged, letting her think whatever. Didn't matter anyway, if she had replaced us. "Ok then... you wanna watch a movie or something? We're kind of stuck with each other till morning," Lucy asked me while standing up.

"Sure, just not some cheesey romance film," I grinned at her.

"Alrighty, Edward. I'll go make tea and poison it," She walked off to the kitchen.

I looked down at Spooky who decided to curl back up onto me. I sighed and pet him. "Movies? What would Lockwood say, Lucy?" I asked myself in a whisper.

Xxxxxxx

We ended up, against both of our better judgments, watching a horror movie. (A/N:Now I know what you're think, too damn cliché Stars. But I do what I want so MEH! AMERICAAA) I glanced to the side Lucy was on as the credits rolled. She was just staring at the screen, bored it seemed. How was she so calm?! Had she NOT just seen the huge bloodshed in the girl's apartment!? I took a quick glance around and- oh...

Oh god...

I WAS IN AN APARTMENT!

Granted, at the house we hardly ever watch TV or movies. Like, once a year maybe. Not that I'd admit it, however, that was actually my first horror movie. I had read plenty of books like it, but hell. On screen, it's ten times worse. "So cliché. Do you know how hard it is to break into an apartment?" Lucy almost laughed at the movie.

"H-he didn't have to Lucy. Josh (who was the killer) lived there. The girl left the door unlocked, Lu-lucy," I stuttered out.

Lucy sighed, turning off the TV. "Well, that concludes my weekly horror film. I'm trying to branch away from Visitor films, too much nonsense and too many inaccuracies," Lucy said as the stretched, getting off the couch.

"I've got work tomorrow, so I'll wake you up when I do so you can leave. I'm off to bed, night George," Lucy walked to where a door was, which I presumed was her bedroom.

"Night," I replied, lying down on the couch and draping a spare blanket over myself.

There was a silent pause. Lucy turned to face me from her spot by the door. "Hey George... if you don't mind, please... don't tell Lockwood. I.. I really don't want to see him, because.. I know if I do I'll jus- eep!" While she was talking, I had made my way over to her. I wrapped Lucy in a big hug.

"I won't, promise. If you don't want me to come back, I won't force you to. But if you ever do, just call and tell whoever it is to tell me... 'Spooky needs a petting' and I'll come. If Lockwood answers, you can just hang up, ok?" I said reassuringly to Lucy. She just nodded onto my shoulder.

Grinning, Lucy drew away. "What have you done with George?" She said jokingly.

"Dragged his body into the Thanes," and with that, she left into her room.

I returned to the couch and got back in my cozy position. I curled the blanket onto myself. Spooky jumped onto my chest, curling up into a ball. Almost like a cat.

Xxxxxxxxxx

It was maybe 2 am where I woke up from creaking. I could tell it was from the front door. A figure, a little shorter than me, snuck in. They gentle closed the door behind them. With a quick glance around, it started to make its way to the bedroom.

Lucy's room. Where she was sleeping.

My mind flashed back to the movie. This was exactly what had happened! The girl left her door unlocked, Josh came, went to the bedroom, and killed her! Not on my watch!

Being as sneaky as I could, I sat up slowly. At some point, Spooky must have left for Lucy. I made my way to the kitchen and grabbed one of Lucy's burnt pans. Careful not to creak the wood, I inched myself close to the figure. They were almost at the door when they finally noticed my presence. He turned to me quickly. But he turned too late, I may add. With one, swift and flawless backhand, the figure was lights out. Not that I was proud, I just didn't Lucy to get murdered while I was here. Because Lockwood would in turn murder me.

Out of curiosity, I looked at its face...

It was bloody Mikey...  
Damn paranoia. With a groan of misfortune, I picked up the unconscious man and placed him on the couch. Of all people, why Mikey? I didn't want to wake up Lucy at 2 if she had work tomorrow. I pushed Mikey to the other side of the couch and sat down.

It would be a FUN morning.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Aren't I just an arse for not posting! I'm not making promises on updates. They come when they do, sorry. I like the word damn OK?! Sorry if in your home they consider it a bad word, if so please PM me about that and I'll cease to add that word.

Did you catch the references to my others fanfics :3? Turn & The Cat's Game? Gg if you did. Shameless plugs are shameless.

~Stars


	4. Lockwood's Sorrow

(Still le George)

I let out a small groan of protest as I finally woke up. For a bit, I just kept my eyes closed, still half conscious. I could feel a weight on my shoulder. It was heavy and hurt. I opened my eyes and looked down to my shoulder. There was a messy blob of brown hair.

Damn it. When had Mikey moved in his sleep? It was kind of good news though, he wasn't dead at least. I gave him a pretty hard wack. Deciding my shoulder pain was good enough, I poked Mikey. "Fiddo, get up. You're killing my shoulder," I stage whispered, poking him again.

His response, of course, was clinging on to me even more. "Five more minutes," Mikey mumbled sleepily into my shoulder.

"Seriously, get off," I poked him hard this time.

I heard a click noise from in front of me. Turning, I faced a grinning Milan with a phone. "Dude, Lucy is gonna love this!" She giggled out, her American accent think.

That got Mikey to wake up. He slowly pulled his head away from me, murmuring a slight 'what' before looking at me. He went bright red and squirmed out of the couch, falling on to the floor. Without a word, he bolted out of the apartment and into the hallway. Milan was just standing there, grinning. "Totally setting his as my Screensaver! Wait- no... then I'd have to get rid of my yao- nevermind! So Greg-" "George," "whatever! You sure seemed cozy with my bro!" Milan grinned.

With a wave, I dismissed that. "You're brother got cozy with me. Besides, I did kind of beat him up with a frying pan. Thank goodness he doesn't have a concussion or something like it. I think Lucy would kill me for betting up her boyfriend or whatever he is. Anyways... what time IS it?" I yawned, rolling my shoulder.

Milan laughed at me. Like, a loud your-pretty-stupid laugh. "One, Lucy and Mikey will never EVER get together. Like, zero chance in hell. Two, I'd say it's like... noon about," She answered, messing around with something on her phone (probably sending all her friends that photo).

"Oh god... Lockwood is going to kill me!" Suddenly, I didn't feel so tired anymore.

Without a word, I bolted out of the building. Things in tow, I practically threw all my papers in my bike basket and raced back to the house. Only getting hit almost twice on the way.

XxxxxxxX

"WHERE THE HELL IS GEORGE?!" I heard pulling up to the gate. Oh great, no one made Riker coffee...

Leaning my bike against the house I pushed the door open. I hung up my coat and took a deep breath. "I'm ba-" "GEORGIE!" A higher pitched voice cut me off.

"What did I tell you about the nickname Holly?" I told her for the fifth time that week. At this point, I had given up.

"Well sorry I was worried about you. You kind of, y'know, didn't come back last night? Lockwood started to think you left or something," Holly took the stack of papers from my arms. We walked into the living room and sat down.

"I'd prefer not to be hunted down, thank you very much," I joked.

"Didn't exactly chase down that one chick, Luna, was it? All you guys ever do is mope about her. I really don't get why," Riker's voice suddenly filled the room.

In the door stood a tall man, about 6'3. Red hair pulled back into a small ponytail. Riker was waring a tight-fitting black hood with some slightly ripped jeans and black tennis shoes.

"Riker, what did we-"

"We don't joke about Lucy, Riker," A voice came from behind Riker.

Lockwood stepped into the living room, a cup of firmly between his hands. I sighed when I caught a glimpse of his face. Lockwood spent another night without sleeping, it seemed. He sat himself next to me. A bit close, but I figured Lockwood just needed assurance. That I wouldn't leave him, either. "God, you guys are pathetic sometimes. It happens a lot in agency. People leave if they don't like their work environment. Go find her or something. If you can't bring yourself to just forget this chick," Riker said like he had no care in the world.

Holly got up and smacked Riker on the arm. I snorted. He deserved a lot more, but that worked. I sent a side glance at Lockwood. He was totally silent. Lockwood was just staring at nothing in his tea. He was gripping the cup so hard his knuckles were white. "Lockwood?" I asked, concerned for my friend.

He looked up at me. There was a sadness in his eyes. One I had never seen before. It was like watching a man die. Lockwood was really hurting without Lucy. He smiled so little. When he did, most of the time they were just fakes to please the client. He could hardly stand looking at the rapier room or Holly's now bedroom. Nor could he drink certain blends of tea. I would be lying if I said I hadn't accidentally heard him crying. Lockwood was a broken man, and sadly, not a lot of people could tell.

It would be so easy to fix him. I knew exactly where Lucy lived. I could show Lockwood her. Then he'd been fine. He'd be the Locky I knew. I shook my head. Locky? Holly had been rubbing off on me.

I torn myself away from Lockwood's sorrowful eyes. I brought my eyes down to the stack of paper. Yes, it was so easy to have Lockwood, annoying as he could be, back.

Now it was a question. A question only I could answer, where neither parties would win. Who's sanity would I spare? Lockwood's...or Lucy's?


	5. The Start of the End

UH OH SPAHGETTI-OS GUESS WHO GOT A NEW KEYBOARD AND IS ON SUMMER BREAK, READY TO WRITE ANGST TO THEIR HEART'S CONTENT! THAT'S RIGHT, IT'S ME!

But seriously, I'm surprised you guys even stay around. I hardly ever update… although this fic I WILL finish, it'll probably take a bit of time though.

Ok update time! So I haven't been able to write recently for a lot of reasons. Mainly they're personal things (nothing bad) but they all impact my future so you can see how I prioritized them over a fanfiction. However, in the future I do hope to become a writer so I've decided to practice writing with fanfictions. So, chapters will now probably be longer and more detailed than before. Now I know you're probably thinking this is a good thing, and chapters will come out the same rate if not quicker than before since it's summer. ALLLSSOOOO, I am a citizen of 'MURICA~. So please, if I get something wrong or that's different in America from England feel free to correct me!

This is a premature warning however. In my past I have always taken a liking and have a natural gift for writing horror and angst. With that being said, if you are NOT ok with psychological, physical, or horror of any sorts you should probably stop reading this fanfiction. It won't be Stephen King levels of horror, but it wont be fluffy either. Somewhere in the middle I'd say (like a 4 out of 10). I know where I want to take this fanfiction, and frankly it is not a happy or pretty path. In the future, I may upload more happier and fluffy stories, but for the most part my Lockwood and Co fictions are all like this. If you can watch Coraline or any movies kind of like that then you should be good.

IF YOU'RE ONE OF THOSE PEOPLE LIKE ME WHO KIND OF JUST SKIP THE ABOVE PART, GO BACK AND READ IT BECAUSE I'M NOT WRITING THIS OUT AGAIN IN OTHER CHAPTERS AND I REALLY DON'T WANT SOMEONE TO COMPLAIN TO ME ABOUT IT IN THE FUTURE. Thank you, and don't forget to review!

(George)

To be honest, I don't think anyone knew what was down the road for us. I don't think any of us knew this would happen. Not Holly, not Lucy, not Flo. Maybe Riker did. He had a way with reading people. I think I was the most blind. I couldn't even piece together such a simple puzzle.

To be frank, I deserve this.

I deserve to be dying right now.

(Lucy)

About a week had pasted since the George Incident, as my friends were calling it. My job was still steady at the bakery. A few coworkers and I had gone out for lunch when.. it.. was first broadcasted on air. Back then it was nothing huge, nothing the police couldn't handle. We were all wrong.

The Masked Reaper. That's what they were calling him. He was a serial killer, running around in a wooden mask at night. He'd break into people's home and slaughter families three at a time. Companies were probably happy. Serial killers running around usually meant a lot of Visitor activity.

Janette, a coworker, was starring at the TV with wide eyes. Her fake tanned arms were shaking heavily, and tears were streaming down her face in seconds. I glanced to see Tommy, an older man with three daughters of his own, run to hug her. The new guy, Nile, and I just sat and watched them. All she kept repeating was the name, Laurence. After a while Nile and I left the two. Our lunch break was over, so we had to go back to the café.

Another week pasted, and Tommy quit. His three daughters, Ulga, and her two younger sisters Ginger and Maria and been killed by the Masked Reaper in their sleep while his wife and him were out on a date night. At first I thought it was odd how both Janette and Tommy, two of my coworkers, had their families targeted. Janette's fiancé and his two baby brothers, and Tommy's daughters.

I shouldn't have brushed it off.

Later in the week, I was working on my shift when I saw George. Once again, it had been pure coincidence. I gave my usual introduction, looked at him, and laughed. Because, of all things, George decided to wear a Hawaiian shirt. The ones with the bright colors and flower patterns. Nile had to take George's order I was laughing so hard.

George reappeared at the café around five. I had just gotten off shift, and it seemed he had just finished up doing some case research. He wanted to say something, I could tell, but he seemed really nervous to do so. He ended up following me down the street, pushing his bike in silence, dancing around the subject. Once we got near my apartment building he spoke up. "Hey Lucy, do you think we could maybe go get something to eat? We… really need to talk," was all he said.

I gave him a nod. Free food is free food. George, despite his appearance, is a bit of a gentleman, and I knew he'd pay. As shallow as it sounds, I hadn't eaten at a restaurant in ages. George chained his bike up on the racks outside the complex's doors, leaving his papers in the basket attached to it.

We walked around for a while until we found a nice place to eat. We talked a bit on the way there. It was idle chitchat, really, to avoid the main topic. George lead me into the 'American' themed restaurant. We were sat down at a table and given menus by a waiter. He gave me a wink after walking away. I wanted to punch him.

"So.." I started. George looked like he wanted to die.

"Lucy, I know you don't want to see us anymore…" George sighed, leaning back against the booth.

"Somewhat true,"

"But… To be honest, Lucy, Lockwood really, really needs you right now. You don't even need to see him, just your voice is enough! Lucy, you hav-"

"What would you like to drink?" A voice cut off sharply.

The waiter had come back. He was eying George dangerously. The waiter had probably noticed me making an odd face and George raising his voice. I read his name tag. His name was Elliott. We both gave our drink orders and he left us alone again. He seemed hesitant to do so.

"No," was my reply. It should have been yes.

"Lucy, Lockwood is in a serious state of, from what I've gathered, depression. I'm going to take him to see a doctor next week. So, before then, you should seriously call him," George practically growled.

"NO George!" I retorted rather loudly.

"LUCY! THINK ABOUT HOW WE FEEL! DO YOU THINK WE LIKE SEEING LOCKWOOD THIS WAY? GOD DAMN IT, LUCY, ONLY YOU CAN FIX HIM!" George screamed at me and slammed a fist down on the table.

I felt angry in that moment. I don't know why. Maybe it was from the day I had been having, my two closest coworkers suddenly being ripped from me, or from him finding me then asking his rude question. Maybe it was from past memories of my father coming home, drunk as could be, and yell at my mother and sisters. Even sometimes hitting us. But I stood up, and I slapped him. Hard.

The noise echoed in the building. Every one had been quiet from our yelling. George was just standing there, a hand brought up to the bright red cheek. I hit him too hard for my own liking, but then and there I was too wrapped up in my anger. He was staring at me in shock, which quickly turned into a scowl. George open his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by two men grabbing him out of the booth and throwing him towards the door. One was Elliott, and the other was a taller and older man who clearly worked out. "Get out of my restaurant, before I make you. Don't ever come back," the bigger man spat.

George eyed them, then me, before turning coat and storming out of the building. Murmurs filled the silence as soon as he left. Elliott and the owner turned to me. "You ok, miss?" Elliott asked, running a hand through his dark brown hair.

I nodded, brushing some of my own brown hair out of my face before sitting back down. "Yeah. It's all good," I whispered, but I guess Elliott heard me.

Elliott turned to his boss and asked him something, who quickly nodded, and then proceeded to sit down with me. He smiled brightly, his now visible green eyes sparkling. The array of freckles across his cheeks and nose dusted with a blush color in the dust light. "Since your date seemed a total dick, how about I show you an actually good one?" the teen smiled, resting his chin on his palm.

I laughed from how cheesy it sounded. Elliott couldn't have been that much older than me. About a year at max. After my laughing died down, I grinned at him. His eyes were filled with a lot of hope and cheer. I hadn't seen eyes like his in a long time. Before I knew what I was doing, I spoke. "You know what, why not? I'm Lucy, Lucy Carlyle," I introduced myself.

At the time, I didn't know that I was talking to my soon to be best friend. It's funny how one small event like this can lead to unfathomable ones to come. Elliot put his hand out to shake, and I met his with my own.

"Elliot. Elliot Seber."

We shared a smile, a laugh, and happiness that night.

In the dinner we shared I forgot about George and Lockwood and Co. I forgot all about my coworkers, my father, and the Masked Ripper.

It was one of the best nights of my life.

…

Too bad nothing lasts forever…


End file.
